The Death of Grief
by IWillShowYou
Summary: We as ponies, tend to wonder where our lives will go. I, for one, just hope mine continues.
1. Prologue

Death of Grief

Prologue

As the hooded figure walked through the streets in the center of Canterlot, he began to feel the itch of paranoia. He knew that if he failed his mission, it could mean the downfall of the Order, but if he succeeded, then their plan would go forward, and the Order could finally restore balance to this troubled world of Night. At the thought of this, he smiled.

The stallion was whipped back from his thoughts of a world of sun as he realized that he had reached the castle gates. The reports from their spies within stated that the debriefing of his target would end at about midnight. As he watched, the gates of the castle opened and a gray coated creature that resembled a pegasus with larger wings and a double set of fangs exited. The stallion smiled. Right on time.

 **Author's Note:** If you have read this, thank you. Please, if you have any suggestions or criticisms, post a review or PM me. Also open to any suggestion as to where this story should go.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

Rinse and repeat. The cycle just kept repeating. As he walked home from his latest mission, Fallen Moon began to question whether or not what he had been doing the past three years was right. All the kills, all the "collateral damage", it weighed on his mind like a blanket of nails. He would resort to drinking, to try to dull the pain, but he had already tried it. It didn't work. Maybe he should try again. But then he thought about what Rainbow Dash would say. She would nag him for days on end if she found out that he had been drinking. Some might think that Rainbow would be OK with that because of her laid back nature, but the one time he had drank, she got so mad she threw a lamp at him. Of course, do to his odd anatomy, he couldn't get drunk. Again.

But, regardless, he had other things to think about. His doubts could what for later. After the success of the last mission, and Blood Scythe's broken hip, he had been assigned with the weeding out of the members of the Cult of the Sun, a radical organization who wanted to remove Luna from her recently regained throne. They believed that Celestial was the one true leader of Equestria, and, furthermore, the world. He was honestly kind of pissed. Though he knew there was no possibility of Blood going out in the field anytime soon, they could have at least kept the paper searching assigned to him. But no, they had to dump all the work on him. What pissed him off even more was that Blood had just taken a month long leave a week earlier, and this month was supposed to be his month off. Well, at least he had convinced Celestia to hand the field work to Crimson Sky, so he could at least do his work from the comfort of his home.

He hadn't been back to Ponyville for three months, which surprised him. It was the first time he had been in the field for that long for at least a year. He would have to meet with Rainbow tomorrow to let her know he was back. As he walked through the fields that surround his house, he began to calm down. Soon he would be back home, sleeping in his bed instead of some barracks or shit inn in the middle of nowhere. He finally reached the door to his house, unlocked it, and opened it...only to be nearly swept away by a wave of confetti.

He sighed as a large group of ponies shouted "Surprise!" from inside. He really should have known that Pinkie would throw a party for him after he had been away for so long.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in a super-duper long time!" yelled Pinkie Pie, "So when I heard you were finally coming back, I was like 'Gasp!' and Twilight was like 'Yes!' and then I decided to throw..."

"Hello, Pinkie, it's good to see you as well," he interrupted her, "Wait, why was Twilight excited that I was coming back?"

"I don't know," Pinkie exclaimed, "It had something to do with testing and experiments, I think."

"Great, now I have a mad scientist on my ass and a shit ton of paperwork." He mumbled.

He spent the next five minutes trying to figure out how the pink mare had gotten into his house and then trying to convince her and the others to leave so he could get some sleep. After the failure of his attempts, he decided to cut his losses and just try to have some fun. Among the party's occupants where Rarity, Fluttershy, and Shadow Dancer, an old friend of Moon's who he tended to call Waffle God (Don't ask me why). It was odd to see him there, as Shadow had recently joined the Royal Guard, and should probably be beating the streets on night shift right now.

"Hey Shadow, how has the Guard been treating you?" Moon said as he walked up to him.

"Better than it's been treating you," Shadow stated, "Where did they send you off to that kept you so long?"

"I was sent to a mining colony in the south, right below the Gryphon Kingdom and to the west of the Ancient Wastelands," Moon said, "They sent me there to find and eliminate a threat to the colony called the 'Guardian'."

"Why did it take you so long?"

"Because it was actually twelve incredibly complex and well-built guard golems, and after hearing my initial report, Celestia asked me to find what it is they were guarding. It took me two months to find the place in the middle of the Wasteland, and then two weeks to dig out the entrance."

"What was inside that Celestia thought was so important?"

"A black stone in a slanted pyramid like shape. I'm not quite sure what it was, I'll have to look into it, but it must be something important."

"Hm, well, what happened to the Guardians?"

"I destroyed all of them, and saved pieces of them and the magic essence of one for study."

"OK, well, see you around, I've got to go back to guard duty. They only gave me a couple hours off to say hi."

"Heh, wait, have you seen Wrought Iron around? I need to talk to him about something." Moon asked before Shadow left.

"No, he left a couple days ago saying that he had a meeting to attend in Canterlot, something about the Smith's Guild." Shadow shouted back.

"OK, I'll talk to him when he gets back. Goodnight!"

After Shadow left, Moon talked to a couple more people for about two hours, and then, the party was over. He sighed. Time to get to sleep. Just as he was about to get to sleep, a shadow passed by his window. Or not.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Still open to criticism, as I am not very good at writing.


End file.
